


meet me under shifting stairs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Mentioned Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, decades post canon, seungri gets dunked on, since he’s a nasty jailrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drop seven badass crackheads that all seem fated to be best friends into hogwarts at the same time.people will get dunked on.tears will be shed.and so will blood.you see, curiosity is a funny thing.sometimes it leads to incredible discoveries and opportunities,but sometimes it leads to you finding out things that should’ve stayed buried 6 feet under.this is a story of love, longing, comfort, hurt, sorrow, friendship, the most happy days of youth, and how humans can be extraordinarily strong, so much so that they can survive no matter the odds stacked against them.decades after harry potter, decades after his children, darkness brews once more.and it might take everything seven boys have to stop it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Min Yoongi | Suga/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. colloshoo

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️❗️❗️⚠️⚠️⚠️PLEASE READ ⚠️⚠️⚠️❗️❗️❗️  
> i have altered SOME things from canon!! it’s very important you understand what i’ve done to dive into this story.
> 
> story is lowercase on purpose.
> 
> set far in the future (post-harry potter canon, post cursed child) decades after all canon! 
> 
> ❗️messed with the ages of people that attend hogwarts. all students are high school-college aged.❗️
> 
> ⚠️character ages and school years at the start of the story (to avoid confusion):⚠️
> 
> seokjin & yoongi- 17 years old, 4th years
> 
> hoseok & namjoon- 16 years old, 3rd years
> 
> jimin & taehyung- 15 years old, 2nd years
> 
> jungkook- 14 years old, 1st year

min yoongi _**hated**_ diagon alley.

naturally the shops were a joy, it was something else that stirred his hatred of the place.

the stares.

his now white hair made him a beacon for attention of course, he certainly stood out even more than in previous years because of it. he had dyed it on a whim, growing tired of his black locks. sure, his scalp might be a little sore sometimes, but he was happy with how he looked. his expensive emerald and black robes hung elegantly over his petite frame, the fabric screaming money and fluttering softly in the warm early autumn breeze. his father had no qualms about dropping a few galleons over making his son appear like the pureblood he was.

the min family was a notorious pureblood line, made infamous due to their connection to dark magic. many decades ago his ancestors had fought with the death eaters to kill and harm any who opposed the dark lord, and to this day their unsavory thoughts still plagued the minds of those like his father. of course, voldemort was dead. yoongi loved to say the name with spite, knowing the dead bastard couldn’t touch him, couldn’t lay one single pale stick-like finger on his head. his mother always visibly paled when he mentioned voldemort’s name, saying he should watch his mouth.

yoongi didn’t get why his parents supported a dead murderer. his father’s hatred for half-bloods and any sort of slightly impure wizarding family was intense and frightening. the cold black eyes of the older min would dangerously glint every time he told yoongi only to associate with other pureblood children. pre-approved family lines.

he dared not ask his father if he could associate with muggle-borns.

the answer was in every disgusted look his father gave them on the streets, in the ministry when yoongi visited with him, every time a muggle-born glanced at him in school, their fear of him hanging potently in the space between.

yoongi’s father and mother stopped going with him to diagon alley per yoongi’s request after his second year. the stares were worse when his parents were near. of course now the damage was irreversible, seeing as now going into his fourth year everyone and their mother knew that seventeen year old min yoongi was the son of a shifty family still caught up in the shadows of the past. people his age avoided him like the plague because of it, and he did not hate them for it. being afraid was justified. the public perception of purebloods had certainly shifted in the many decades since the battle of hogwarts. purebloods went from being respected to being despised for their roles in the murders of innocent schoolchildren, muggleborns, and the like. there were left only a few pureblood families that hadn’t joined the dark lord all those years ago that were respected.

yoongi feared for the only person to stick around with him, his only friend, park jimin.

“yoongi! min yoongi! i’m talking to you, you deaf-ass grandfather!”

ah.

speak of the devil and he shall appear.

a few wizards and witches grumbled in discontent at the younger‘s use of language, but unfazed park jimin pranced up to yoongi, surprising him with his newly dyed head of pretty gray hair. “you look like a grandpa too, you know.” jimin smirked at the comment, playfully rolling his eyes as he slung an arm around the other, their height difference practically invisible. “well hello to you too. i dyed it on a whim, y’know? the pink was pretty but i wanted something darker.” “mm. looks nice, maybe that pretty hufflepuff boy you’re always ranting about...kim taehyung, isn’t it? maybe he will finally talk to you.”

“pfft, fat chance. he’s way out of my league, no way in hell he would. mind telling me why your hair is white? never mentioned it in any letters~” jimin said with a pout. “i just wanted a change. black was getting boring, and people already stare at me, so i’m not worried about extra attention.” jimin fluffed yoongi’s hair a bit, eyes glinting in a good-natured way when yoongi swatted the offending hair away with a soft grumble. “bet you had to get whatever stylist you visited to use like five casts of a hair whitening spell. not a hint of blond, your scalp must feel dead.”

“mm, my head is sore. no hair fluffing allowed for the next few weeks jiminie, you hear?”

“yeah yeah. anyways, my parents ditched me this year! so we can go wherever you need without them tagging along and slowing us down. i already got a new cauldron and if you need any books i’ll get mine at the same time.” yoongi gave a soft hum in response, walking towards flourish and blotts, jimin keeping his arm lazily over his shoulder as he kept up easily. they had been friends since last year, which had been jimin’s first, and yoongi’s third year. jimin was used to wordlessly communicating with yoongi by now. calm humming noises were common from the older, and jimin understood easily every time. only a year of friendship under their belts, but they were insanely close.

the two had first met at platform nine and three quarters, yoongi’s father introducing yoongi to mr. park. the park family was a prestigious pureblood family much like the mins, their views much less extreme, but they still held distaste for muggleborns. their past was also dredged in death eaters, murders, and voldemort himself. their son, park jimin, was someone yoongi’s father had put on the list of approved friends. it was a bullshit list full of assholes who disliked yoongi for not holding their extremist views, for being quiet, for being pansexual. yoongi’s father wasn’t at hogwarts, so it wasn’t like the list could be enforced. when asked about friends yoongi always just spoke of jimin, and that sated the curiosity of his parents, who sullenly accepted their son’s quiet and calm demeanor.

he remembers still the image of a first year park jimin, pink hair, cute cheeks, some muscles cording through his arms (that were visible even through his thin expensive robes). they had shook hands, jimin regarding him curiously. when they sat together on the train after bidding their parents farewell jimin cut straight to the chase, saying with fire in his voice, “listen up min. i know everything about your parents. if you aren’t a dickhead muggle-hater or a homophobe we might get along nicely.......but if you are those things then i kindly ask you to get the fuck out of my cabin.” a few beats of silence followed the venomous words of the younger, and then yoongi chuckled lightly. “don’t you worry park, i think we’ll get along just fine.” jimin gave him the first of many large eye-smiles to come, and the boys chatted about everything and anything on the way to hogwarts. the joy of jimin being sorted into slytherin with yoongi flowed through the air, and his soul sang at the prospect of a happy year. yoongi only hoped that his fourth year, jimin’s second year, would be as good as the last.

|~~~~~~~~|

“think i should get a cat?” jimin asked, peering through the cage bars of a black haired, green eyed beauty. they had picked up all their mandatory supplies, and were now simply wandering through the other shops. “they’re soft. purring is supposed to be therapeutic, calming for blood pressure. might wander off somewhere though.”

“mm...i’ll take the risk. you can name it if you want~.” jimin walked over to the shopkeeper, giving yoongi time to think. five minutes later jimin and yoongi walked out, the former’s pockets slightly lighter, carrying a pet taxi with a female cat named fortune (“i need extra luck, even if it’s in the form of your pet,” yoongi said matter-of-factly). the cat peered through the bars warily at the large droves of people meandering down the crowded street, but stayed silent, watching with almost sentient intelligence. yoongi had a feeling he was totally gonna steal fortune for cuddles on tough days, a small smile gracing his face.

the rest of their shopping was a breeze, yoongi buying him and jimin matching emerald green scarves for when the days got cold. jimin insisted on entering the quidditch store, eyes shining as he bought a sleek new model thunderbolt 9000 broomstick. yoongi knew little about brooms, but he knew that the thunderbolt series was incredible, the firebolt brooms of the past paling in comparison. the wood was a beautiful and shiny deep blue gray color, and the bristles of the broom were a dark gray. jimin shoveled out the many galleons for the purchase eagerly as yoongi watched in disbelief. he didn’t get the hype around quidditch, but knew that this year jimin was going to tryout for the slytherin team to become a beater. he found it amazing how much a dead tree was worth to some. when they walked out of the store and began to walk to the leaky cauldron jimin began to animatedly speak, “you’ll finally have an excuse to go to games! dad got me a coach over break, he said i was definitely gonna make the cut. you think ta-er... _he_ will notice me on the field? if he uh...even goes to games...haha..” yoongi chuckled at jimin’s secretive nature about his crush, the older people that were near them definitely didn’t know his little hufflepuff darling. “yeah jimin, he’ll see how you...uh....swing that bat? see how you ride that...nice...broomstick? and he’ll ask you out on a date to hogsmede or something.” yoongi muttered out some word vomit, not really knowing shit about quidditch. but all the same jimin’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink at the thought as they entered the comforting dim of the leaky cauldron, moving upstairs to their two bed room they were going to share. the train arrived in a day, so obviously yoongi and jimin had been a little bit delayed in their shopping. but yoongi preferred doing it later than having to sit in the inn for a few boring days. you can only play wizard’s chess (and get called out for cheating) so many times before boredom sets in. the two spent the rest of their day in content, falling asleep to the gentle lullaby of the full moon that streamed gently through their window. for once no nightmares plagued yoongi’s sleep, and he didn’t feel as much dread in his stomach as the years before.

|~~~~~~~~|

“rise and shine grumpy!” yoongi grumbled as his closed eyes were assaulted by bright sunlight, muttering “i wish i was a humble stone,” as jimin practically forced him to sit upright. blearily he took in the sight of his and jimin’s suitcases ready to go by the door, fortune in a cat carrier as well. jimin had laid out one of yoongi’s favorite outfits, a long black tank top (almost a short dress), a see through mostly yellow sweater (oranges, reds, and browns mixed in), black pants, and black boots with yellow laces, at the foot of his bed. the culprit behind the orderly luggage and prepared outfit was smiling smugly as he watched his best friend take in the work he had done in the hour or so he had already been up. “train comes in two hours. go downstairs and eat breakfast and we’ll head to kings cross.” jimin was wearing a fancy black blazer with gold threads running through it, golden tassels adorning his shoulders. he wore black pants and the same boots with gold laces yoongi owned, gray hair prettily styled to be off of his forehead, he was handsome and he knew it. “di- uh, did you already eat? shit jiminie...I could’ve helped with all this, thank you for putting out his outfit….you know me so well,” he grumbled out as he stood from the bed, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. jimin let out a high and beautiful laugh as he walked into the bathroom, calling for yoongi to change and ‘get his ass downstairs immediately’.

you never go against what park jimin wants, yoongi had learned.

he’s like a damn puppy dog with his pouts and convincing eyes. so obediently yoongi changed into his outfit, smiling with a soft confident light in his eye as the sweater exposed his right shoulder, tank top strap obvious. he didn’t usually wear revealing clothing, but his self confidence had certainly taken a leap since he became friends with jimin. the younger had quite a few….risqué...outfits he had worn on occasion. he tousled his hair until he was satisfied with how it looked before he shuffled downstairs, all the while softly complaining in his head about the existence of daylight.

he put on a poker face as he entered the main dining room, the eyes of the dozen or so wizards and witches gathered in there darting to his sleepy form in disgust, fear, hatred.

he hated it.

he _hated_ feeling like a monster for actions that weren’t his own. he hated that nasty little coil of self hatred that hid deep inside of him, that hissed out _ **“you’ll never be good enough,” “don’t you know? all slytherins turn out to be evil witches or wizards,” “you’re going to be just like your father~”.**_

he remembers his first year, how he had been so isolated from normal wizards, normal people with normal lives, that he didn’t know how much the public hated his family.

he remembers crying himself to sleep his first night at hogwarts, curling into the thick blankets of his four poster bed and soaking his pillowcase as silent sobs racked his body.

he had been waiting outside the giant doors into the great hall before sorting when a gaggle of students had confronted him, pushing him and cursing him out. it stopped the moment they were ushered into the great hall. he had been sure the teacher had seen it. so damn sure. but she hadn’t done a thing to help him, and that deep, dark little part of him believed that he hadn’t deserved her help, that she had done the right thing.

he remembers how some gryffindor seventh years yelled “we didn’t want him anyways!” when that ancient old hat yelled out slytherin.

how nobody that night, the night after, any night or day or time in between, had ever stood up for him when someone hurt him. physically or with words.

he now had jimin, but most of the time jimin patched him up after he was jumped. his best friend unfortunately couldn’t protect him all the time, and yoongi paid greatly in blood and bruises for it.

not that he was a bad fighter, he was excellent at dueling, but you can only fight so many before it becomes too much. unexpected ambushes are hard to detect. a mob of a dozen students all firing off hexes, jinxes, curses and the like is hard to dodge. you can only spit out ‘protego!’ so quickly. sometimes he won scuffles, usually resulting in detention on his part. but it was split. the other part of the time he would stumble bloody into the dungeons, jimin frantically firing off healing spells to mend his broken body, upset but tolerant at the fact that yoongi refused to ever go to the hospital wing after a scuffle. yoongi barely got genuinely angry when people in public treated him poorly. jimin was always infuriated by it, but for yoongi it was just an immense feeling of tiredness. his soul felt worn out.

so when the lady taking orders at the bar noticed his telltale white hair (word got around the wizarding community quickly about the ‘outrageous’ change in the young min’s appearance), a look of pure disgust flashed through her eyes. “wha’d’ya want?” she blurted at him, spine straight as she stared haughtily at him, her, a grown ass adult, staring with hatred at a fucking high school aged student. yoongi wanted to laugh. no real emotion behind it though. he hardly felt anything due to these negative interactions anymore, of course. “one tongue tying lemon squash drink please, and uh….” yoongi forgot how ridiculous the names of the soups were at the leaky cauldron, eyes trailing down the list. sure, they were lunch soups, but yoongi wasn’t really in the mood for porridge or the like. the woman clicked her tongue impatiently when yoongi was somewhere in between ‘leaky, leaky, soup’, ‘house, house, soup,’ and ‘soup, soup soup’ each for 5 sickles, and blurted out a hurried, “get me a bowl of some soup, soup soup.” the lady grumbled at that, the tap-tap of her impatient foot echoing in yoongi’s ears as he dug some sickles out of his wallet. she didn’t even mutter out a thank you or ask for his name, just walked off into the back to yell the order at whoever, whatever cooked the food.

yoongi sat on a barstool by an older man quietly reading his newspaper, glancing at the headline. ‘ministry under fire for allowing known vampire and werewolf students to enroll, are our schools safe?’

“can’t ya buy yer own damn paper? effin’ purebloods, ne’er wan’in’ to spend yer own coin on shit..” the man drawled out in a raspy voice, yoongi looked away as the little pit in his stomach screamed and cackled at him. a dark look began to take over his face, he had only been down here a few minutes of course, he can’t even eat breakfast without issues and call outs. but that dark look faded when he felt a hand clap him on the back, jimin beaming a knowing eye smile down at him, a sort of reassuring and also ‘who do i need to fuck up’ look. the smile quickly faded and jimin’s face turned stony, eyes dark black pits as he stared at the man. “could you please move down a stool sir? i want to eat breakfast next to my wonderful friend here, if. you’d. be. so. kind.” the man grumbled out a, “ _fine_.” moving down three stools, grumbling other things under his breath.

jimin slid next to yoongi, pulling their stools right next to each other before speaking in low tones, “was he saying shit to you?” “just the uh, usual jiminie. cashier too. don’t worry, nothing too bad. didn’t mention dad. lady didn’t mention anything, just was impatient, knew my name without me saying it of course. the guy just mentioned my pureblood status.”

“you know saying that doesn’t make me any less pissed. these...adults...i **loathe** to call them that, always being so terrible to you. you don’t deserve it, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, you’re nothing but good. please don’t listen to them yoongi. please don’t.” yoongi hated it when jimin got sad because of him, so with a soft sad smile he held jimin’s hand, rubbing on the fingers, easing them out of the clenched white fist they had become. it was an odd habit yoongi picked up. he felt at ease, happier when holding the hand of a friend, someone he trusted. it eased jimin when he was tense, and when yoongi’s darkness was rearing its ugly head the gentle warmth of another life could make it fade away. he gave jimin a reassuring squeeze, ‘im ok’, and jimin squeezed his hand back with a sad smile, ‘ i know you aren’t, but it’s ok. love you’, ‘love you too jiminie, thank you for being my best friend.’ the two didn’t jump when the lady slammed down yoongi’s tongue tying lemon squash drink and soup, soup soup with a venomous bark of “min yoongi.” she walked away, grumbling under her breath about a “ ** _filthy_** pureblood and his _**fucking dog,**_ ” which jimin snorted at. the tasty smell of the warm broth wafted through the air, calming the tension, and yoongi let out a happy hum and he dug in, jimin’s hand staying interlocked with his own. jimin didn’t chuckle as yoongi tried to murmur casual small talk after trying his drink, words jumbling together like a tumbling house of cards. his eyes bore darkly into the back where he knew the lady was. park jimin wasn’t his father. he didn’t want to be evil. but god. the urges were strong. especially with people like this that test his thin patience.

god, he hoped he never snapped.

|~~~~~~~~|

they swiftly gathered their luggage, jimin shooting a dirty glare at the woman behind the counter as they left (the man from earlier was now gone), wand wielding hand poking out from his blazer pocket, and he murmured something that suspiciously sounded like “ ** _colloshoo_** , you fucking bitch.” colloshoo was curiously enough the stickfast hex. which makes shoes stick to the floor. huh. how odd. yoongi must be hearing things. he squeezed jimin’s hand when they reached the outdoors, breaking into obnoxious laughter and a gummy smile, to which jimin laughed as well, eyes squinting happily at his hyung‘s reaction.

park jimin really was the best friend he could’ve asked for.

god...yoongi really hoped his fourth year would be… different somehow.

he so badly craved a change for the better.

  
  
  



	2. protego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for violence, blood/injury.
> 
> reminder- ages of hogwarts students are altered in this story.
> 
> seokjin & yoongi: 17 years old, 4th years  
> hoseok & namjoon: 16 years old, 3rd years  
> jimin & taehyung: 15 years old, 2nd years  
> jungkook: 14 years old, 1st year

the rest of the morning went smoothly, yoongi and jimin walking with an air of purpose into king’s cross station. they passed smoothly through the barrier, handing their tickets off, and they entered an empty cabin on the hogwarts express, shutting the door behind them.

yoongi let their luggage float up onto the racks before unlatching the door to fortune’s cage, the black cat curling up in the corner of the cabin. jimin cooed at the cute puffball before flopping onto the opposite side cushions, happily puffing out a breath of air. yoongi sat by fortune, carding his fingers through the soft fur with a genuine happy smile on his face. “aside from the typical bitchy people, today and yesterday were fun. i’m happy we get more time together.”

“mhm. our schedules won’t line up but I promise to see you for breakfast, dinner, studying, hogsmede weekends, games, all of it. not to be clingy jiminie, but you’re kind of my only friend.” yoongi flopped back onto the cushions, hand laying against a sleeping fortune’s soft belly.

“pfft, you cute little hand holding dork. as if you aren’t my only friend as well. you seem to forget that while my family isn’t as worse as yours, they’re still hella bad, so people don’t like me either. don’t worry, you won’t feel lonely for even a second this year, not on my watch~!” yoongi was just about to ask jimin how long they should nap when the door to their cabin swung open, an out of breath boy with tousled black hair and big brown doe eyes panting in it.

“i’m...ah...sorry...can i sit with you guys? e-everywhere else...is full.” yoongi went from laying to sitting, and jimin stood, stalking up to the door. the newcomer was taller than jimin, but that didn’t faze the fiery slytherin one bit. “what’s your name sweetheart?” jimin inquired, eyes scanning over the boy. “j-jeon jungkook.” jungkook was wearing a pretty yellow sweater with black bones covering it, black ripped jeans accompanying it, along with cute yellow checkered vans. nerves radiated off of him, and he was naturally tall, but standing very straight. “i’m park jimin, no need to be so stiff. are you a first year by chance?” jungkook’s sparkling doe eyes widened in confusion as he answered, “woah, uh..yes, how did you-“

“one last thing, are you muggleborn?” yoongi’s cat-like eyes could have pierced the tension in the air at those words. but jimin’s curiosity was sensible. the boy hadn’t run at the sight of them. most wizardborn first years would have. it was the sensible thing to do when met with the sight of min yoongi and park jimin, the heirs of two families every good wizard child gets warned about.

sen·si·ble

/ˈsensəb(ə)l/

adjective

  1. a statement or course of action chosen with wisdom or prudence; likely to be of personal benefit.



“mugg- oh yeah..that’s what you guys call normal humans. uh...yeah, im a m-muggle-born.” there was a beat of silence before jimin opened his mouth to respond, but jungkook beat him to it, “u-uh..f-fuck...sorry...if that’s an um...problem with you two, i can just lea-”

“don’t, it’s fine. we aren’t prejudice.” jungkook met yoongi’s eyes, a small and pretty smile gracing his features at those words. “oh, good, but then why did you wanna know?” jungkook inquired as he stepped into the cabin, closing and latching the door behind him. “my name is min yoongi, as you know that handsome bastard right there is park jimin. our families um...are famous. but not for good reasons.” jimin put his hand on the small of jungkook’s back, guiding him to sit down on the cushioned bench with him, continuing yoongi’s thoughts, “we aren’t like them though. our families are two of the last few pureblood ones. a long time ago our ancestors did terrible things, killed people and stuff. our fathers still hold unsavory views of ‘impure’ wizard families...so you can imagine how they feel towards non magic folk. we aren’t like our dads though, but people still hate us and are scared of us. so imagine our surprise when you ask to sit with us and look us in the eyes.”

“god...that’s...terrible. how could people hate you for what your parents think? that’s so childish. i don’t know much about all this, but i think all this blood purity stuff is total bull.”

“ahh...you’re such a sweetheart, i’m actually gonna die! we’re both slytherins, not really helping the whole ‘yo general public we aren’t evil’ case, but i bet you’ll be something cute. a hufflepuff maybe? ravenclaw?” jungkook’s big galaxy eyes swim with happiness at the pet name before he answers, “i really don’t care! all four houses are super cool. ‘sides, slytherins aren’t evil. you guys get a giant window to see into the lake, which has like, a squid and merfolk, right? i read ‘hogwarts, a history’, to figure out what i was getting myself into, and god...your common room is the best! it’s so cool!”

“merfolk tend to stay near the bottom of the lake, but i was our studying by the window and saw some tentacles in the gloom once. i was a first year, and even though i grew up with all of this it scared the shit out of me, fell out of my chair,” yoongi says, watching fondly as jungkook’s eyes grow wide. “that’s awesome! i hope i get to see the squid! or maybe some of the other cool creatures around the grounds, oh boy, this is all gonna be so cool.” yoongi chuckles, offering a tiny smile at jungkook, “you really are a first year, huh? why do i always attract you guys? last year it was jimin, now it’s you..”

“hehe, now you have a new kid to fuss over yoongi! just a forewarning kookie, oh, can i call you that?”

“sure, i don’t mind at all!” jungkook’s cheeks had a tiny rosy blush at all the attention and pet names he was receiving, and yoongi smiled at the sweet sight. “great! so kookie, just a warning, yoongi will pester you to death about bundling up during winter and taking cold medicine. he acts all tough to those he isn’t close with but he’s just complete mush on the inside, i swear, and he will dote on you like a momma bear.”

“tell him about my….ehem…. _ **habit**_...and i’ll jinx you off of your broom park.” jimin barked out a hearty laugh and glanced pointedly at yoongi’s hands (which were currently not holding anyone else’s) as jungkook’s eyes widened in confusion and wonder, “y-you play quidditch? i’ve heard a bit about it, and i’m really interested.”

“yep! i’m a second year so i’m trying out for the beater position. basically my main job is that i get a wooden bat and get to hit bludgers, one of the three types of balls, at members of the other teams to stop them from scoring and all. protect my own team from getting bloodied up too bad from bludgers as well. we don’t score, but it’s my favorite position.”

“violent, but cool! can first years try out?”

“yeah, you just gotta be really freaking good for them to let you on the team. i could help you practice? once you get settled in and everything. maybe on the weekends.”

“w-we haven’t even been on the train for too long...but you two are being so kind to me. thank you… and jimin! sure, i’d love to practice with you, if i’m not being a burden or anything.”

yoongi scoffed at the last bit, moving across to the side where the other two sat, sitting on the other side of jungkook and putting a hand on his shoulder. “you aren’t being a burden, little one. you’re super sweet, coming in here and sitting with us, being so kind and listening to us without running away. no matter what house you get in me and jiminie will hang out with you lots, okay? mm….it’s a little weird and awkward to ask outright like this, but would you like to be friends with us?” jungkook processed the words for a moment before beaming at yoongi, nose scrunching cutely as he vaulted forwards. yoongi let out air with a “mmph!” as jungkook knocked him back onto the cushions with the force of a tight hug. they stayed like that for a few seconds, yoongi hesitating before loosely wrapping his arms around the younger. jimin watched with a fond look on his face before jungkook separated from yoongi, the younger‘s voice in awe as he spoke, “of course i’d wanna be friends with you two. thank you for being so nice to me when you barely even know me...it means a lot. i was super nervous about today, but i feel so much better now because of you.”

the three shared gentle smiles with each other just before the serene peace was broken by the yells of the ancient trolly witch approaching from down the train car. legend has it that she doesn’t even remember her own name, and has been around since she was first hired centuries ago. spooky, but yoongi really didn’t want to get into discussing the shady mess that is immortality. didn’t seem like a good casual conversation idea. he stood, unlatching the door as the trolley witch approached and gave him a warm look, “anything off the trolley dear?” yoongi glanced back at jungkook, noting the way his eyes were shining like a thousand stars as he saw all the treats in the trolley. “mm, three of everything, please.” the witch wasn’t fazed at all, and yes, it took all three of the boys to sit all the candy and drinks around, but it sure was worth it for the happy look on the little one’s face. besides. money wasn’t an issue, and yoongi didn’t really care about being rich, he didn’t have any qualms about spending his fortune. besides, if his money could be spent making his new friend happy, he would spend it all in a heartbeat. 

|~~~~~~~~|

“i accidentally set my living room on fire like a year ago, course i did some stuff beforehand, but nothing to the point where i thought i had magic...the fire...it was like, purple and shit, and i was freaking the fuck out… and then my parents see it, and they’re all like, _oh fuck what the hell oh god_ , cause it wasn’t burning anything, but still my parents panic call the fire department, and then these like, men in black..fuck...do you guys know that movie? whatever. so these secret agent looking dudes show up and they like, wipe the brains of the firefighters, which was wack, and then they explain to my parents what the hell a wizard is, and then bam, i get my letter, and we go to diagon alley and get guided through everything by this hot diplomat guy, and now i’m here. your currency exchange rate is fucking bonkers by the way, that shit doesn’t make any sense… like… inflation man! almost five hundred knuts in a galleon? i just can’t wrap my head around it. your economy is a damn mess but somehow it hasn’t collapsed, but still...get your shit together please, for the sake of my sanity.” jimin giggled at jungkook’s rambling, the way his galaxy eyes have a passionate fire in them as he speaks rapidly. yoongi fondly smiles as well, lips curving upwards in contentment.

“kookie, that’s so badass, my parents found out my magic because i made the christmas turkey explode all over my extended family. totally gross. but they were surprisingly nice about it, they were really happy to know i wasn’t a squib, or in their words a ‘non-magic dud’, which is quite rude in my opinion.”

“jiminie’s right about your magic awakening being cool. if you ever find out how to make purple fire again kindly let us know, sounds interesting. i found out i had magic when i turned my dad’s favorite suit hot pink. he was a mix between upset and relieved, luckily it turned back to normal in a few hours though. i wonder how it’s all been for you in your head though. sometimes i wish i was muggleborn, discovering our whole world all at once seems so life-changing and extraordinary.”

“mhm! it’s been amazing. i was a little overwhelmed at first, so were my parents, but it’s all been smooth sailing luckily. i bought tons of books at diagon alley like a month ago when the diplomat took us there, and i read them all super quick. so now i know basically everything cool about the school. did you know there used to be seven secret passageways? it’s super sad though, they’re all collapsed supposedly, stayed that way even after the battle of hogwarts.” jimin burst out laughing at jungkook’s excited knowledge dump and big hand motions that he was making while he spoke, falling all over jungkook and clutching onto the younger‘s yellow sweater, small fingers tracing over the black bone pattern that adorned it. ‘god...you’re such a...such a total nerd-“ jimin gasped out, to which jungkook replied, “shit, does that mean i’m gonna be a ravenclaw? i’m gonna hold some sick parties in the ravenclaw tower and little goblins like you aren’t gonna be invited.” yoongi laughed loudly, a truly happy sound, gums and white teeth showing, which gave a giggling jungkook pause. jimin noticed this and gasped out an overdramatic, “holy shit yoons, he found out you can laugh-“

“that’s yoongi to you, you _little goblin_.”

“hey! we’re practically the same height! besides, if i didn’t know any better i’d say you’ve shrunk and i’m the taller one now.”

“you’re a dyed hair diva that wears boots with insoles to make himself talle-“

“oh godddd….. now you’ve done it...now kookie knows i’m shorter than he already thought, i’ll never get into his ‘parties’~” jimin groaned, laying across jungkook’s lap with a gigantic pout. jungkook giggled at jimin, nose scrunching up before he spoke, “you’re cute, so it’s ok, i might let you in if you bring some of these bomb wizard snacks,” he said while gesturing to the empty candy wrappers lying around them; the only neat part of the cabin was the corner by a still asleep fortune, and there was also a tiny clean spot around a stack of three chocolate frog cards. jimin’s eyes flashed darkly with an unknown emotion, something yoongi thought was deep and confusing and slightly dangerous all at the same time, before he spoke with a teasing purr, “kookie thinks i’m cute? that’s funny, coming from the most adorable person in this cabin, no offense fortune, yoongi.” jungkook’s face flushed scarlet, and he seemed to be about to stutter out a weak retort when suddenly the train started to slow, the shrill sound of breaks filling the air. “we’re here kookie, your new second home~” jimin said as he sat up from where he lay on jungkook’s lap, acting like he hadn’t just flustered and rendered the other speechless. he straightened his blazer before pulling his green and black slytherin robes over it. he then pushed back his gray hair, glancing sideways at jungkook who was staring out the window in wonder. it was dark outside, lamps lighting up the station with a golden glow. wordlessly jungkook pulled his plain black robes that featured the famous hogwarts crest over his sweater, a reminder that he was going to be put into his house tonight, something that made his heart thrum with joy. yoongi put fortune into her carrier before handing her off to jimin, pulling his own slytherin robes over his revealing outfit. he waved his red oak wand once, and watched with satisfaction as all the trash compacted into one big ball, which he then incinerated into nothing as it floated in the air. “woah…” jungkook murmured, as jimin fondly muttered, “showoff..” he sat his wand down on the cushions to freely stretch his sore muscles as jimin floated their luggage down to the floor.

“kookie put his luggage in the general cargo hold, only stuff he brought in here was his wand and robes. i’ll give our luggage to the teachers so they can put it in the common room, then we can take him over to get his stuff, and check in, all that jazz, alright yoongi?” jimin said with a smile as the three exited the train together, ignoring the stares and whispers of shock at the two ‘evil’ slytherins having gained a new member in their posee.

they had dropped off fortune and their luggage with the teachers, and were halfway to the cargo hold when yoongi muttered out “shit,” realizing he had left his wand back in the cabin. he grabbed jimin’s shoulder, mumbling a quick, “left my wand in the cabin, see you at the feast, don’t wait for me.” he then turned to jungkook, smiling a quick smile before saying, “don’t be nervous. you’re gonna do great. no matter what house you get in, we’ll always be here, rooting for you. see you later, kook.”

yoongi walked quickly down the platform, it took a while to walk all the way back but after two minutes of walking he reentered the obnoxiously long train. the platform was sparse now he noted as he glanced out the windows, jimin and jungkook were probably gone, and nobody was left inside. the darkness of the september night gave yoongi an eerie feeling deep inside, like eyes were burning into his skull, but he brushed it off as he stepped into the train.

he walked through a few train cars before reaching the one their cabin had been in, entering and quickly pocketing his wand. he paused though, as he exited the cabin, noticing with alarm that all the shutters on the train car windows had been drawn, and they sure as hell hadn’t been when he entered the train less than a minute before. he heard a noise to his right and pivoted sharply on his heel, glaring with suspicious eyes at the dark figure that stood ominously at the end of the train car. the overhead lights flickered once, twice, before going out, but yoongi could still see the faint outline of whoever lurked in the darkness. he felt his anxiety creeping through him like vines, heart rate starting to increase in panic. he had never had a fight this early in the year, and never with such a dark vibe.

“min yoongi.” they said as they slowly advanced, yoongi backed up at the same pace, drawing his wand in a clenched fist. “what do you want with me?” yoongi drawled in an even voice, wand pointed at the threat. “pfft, don’t play dumb with me min. you and your little bitch park run around this school, acting as if you don’t have reputations to uphold… resisting the good values your fathers hold...and i saw you talking with that little mudblood as you got off the train...could tell what they were just by that little naive gleam in their eyes...you filthy traitor. i want to make you pay.”

yoongi mirthlessly chuckled, face going dark. “what. the. fuck. did you just say? who the hell do you think you are, hmm? you have no right to speak that way about my friends. show your face, you bloody coward.” a singular light flickered back to light, illuminating a harsh face in the golden glow. “lee seungri,” yoongi hissed in recognition, and the other chuckled.

“bingo. you see min, it has been decades since the dark lord died, but still...little bitchass purebloods like yourself have...lost your touch. unlike your father, you don’t uphold the good values he tried to instill in you. the conservative values us good purebloods try to uphold, to honor the dark lord’s memory fondly.” seungri raised his ebony wand and in a flash yoongi’s expensive slytherin robes were ripped from him, leaving his yellow off the shoulder sweater, black tank top, and black pants that were underneath.

“you don’t deserve to wear those colors, to have that serpent on your chest. wonder what your father would think, hmm? if he knew his son was consorting with mudbloods, dressing like a slut, not to mention being.. _pansexual_..is it?” the thinly veiled threat was obvious. panic filled yoongi even more, because he had no idea how seungri had figured out his sexuality. “what the hell do you want, seungri?” he softly spit, managing not to make his voice quiver. “simple. my friends think me reckless and a bit too rash, but i think this is the only way. i want your blood to stain this carpet red. wouldn’t it be cute? if they found your cold body here when they clean the cabins out? you’d be long cold by the time they return to london~.” seungri laughed, a maniacal sound that made yoongi’s blood run cold. sure, he’d had people beat him up, make him bleed a bit, break his bones, but never try to kill him. never come at him with murderous intent. the look in seungri’s eyes was dark and frightening, raw, animalistic, something yoongi had never seen before. it scared him, because he had never protected himself from spells fired off with murderous intent.

so when seungri yelled “ _ **sectumsempra**_!”

that spell.

that fucking spell.

horror shot through yoongi.

of course he had heard the old stories of severus snape, the half blood prince. the story hadn’t been buried, but rather shared, as all of the events back then had been. transparency was the route the ministry of magic had taken to try and prevent history from ever repeating itself. if the danger of sectumsempra was revealed, if the spell was made illegal, then youths wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon the spell and try it on anyone to figure out what it did.

yoongi knew how harry potter had discovered snape’s diary, how he had used this very spell on draco malfoy, not knowing what it could do, almost causing the other to bleed to death on a cold bathroom floor.

he knew that receiving a strike of this spell to his torso would mean certain painful death by it’s phantom sword-like qualities, so yoongi did the only thing he knew how in that split second moment of flight or fight. he sprinted frantically down the cabin as he heard seungri scream in frustration as he stumbled, frantically trying to follow the white haired min with his wand movement, surprised at yoongi’s sudden attempt to escape. thank god, yoongi thought, because without precision and with himself running erratically it would be difficult for seungri to land a direct torso hit. but even if seungri could not strike his fleeing back, yoongi heard the telltale hum of magic approaching, and he felt as the invisible sword sliced a deep wound down the length of his left arm. pain shot through him as blood came from the wound, and his panic and adrenaline increased tenfold. a cry of pain escaped him, but he did not stop moving.

he ran halfway down another train car before he was tripped by a rope, obviously magically conjured by the slowly approaching demon of a man at his heels. “fuck!” yoongi said as he crawled backwards away from seungri, yelling out “ _serpensortia_!” watching in satisfaction as a gigantic black snake was borne from the tip of his wand, going to strike seungri, which it did, latching onto his leg. yoongi could barely tell if it had broken through the fabric of seungri’s pants when the other yelled _“vipera evanesca_!” causing the conjured snake to crumble to nothingness. seungri’s soulless eyes latched onto yoongi, who was on the floor, and he approached with a deadly look looming in the depths of them. yoongi saw a tiny rip in the pants and a small bit of blood, but it certainly wasn’t enough to slow seungri down. yoongi felt fear raise in him again and he raised his wand to do something, anything to stop the other’s approach,

“ _proteg_ -“

“ _expelliarmus_!”

shit.

his wand clattered at seungri’s feet, and he stared in utter fear before the magically conjured rope that had tripped him tied around him, painfully tight. running earlier was a mistake. min yoongi hardly made mistakes in fights. but fear and the threat of death can cause your choices to be questionable at times.

|~~~~~~~~|

“you’re going to die here like a **dog** , min yoongi. and nobody, i repeat, nobody, is coming to save the day.”

yoongi was in pain. cuts now littered his arms and legs, some in his torso visible through small rips in his pretty sweater, a small one on his cheek. copped smelled and tasted disgusting, yoongi concluded. he couldn’t reach his wand even though he wanted to. seungri had been at it for a while now. he hadn’t reused the deeply cutting sword-like sectumsempra spell yoongi truly feared, but had been using a less extreme spell, diffindo. seungri apparently wanted him to suffer loads, so he hadn’t finished him off right away. the train hadn’t left for london, it having been only fifteen or so minutes since he entered the train.

but in that short amount of time seungri had managed to injure him very badly.

he would spit “ _diffindo_ ,” adding a new wound to the white haired boy bleeding on the floor, spit out some monologue-like insults, and then continue. yoongi knew that if seungri left him here like this he wouldn’t be able to get very far before he died. he wondered if the school realized he was even missing, if jimin had said anything or asked for someone to be sent out here to look for him. god, how he hoped they noticed he hadn’t checked in. he wasn’t religious, but he prayed to whatever might listen that help would come.

“seungri….please, don’t do this. i get your friends beating me up…..you guys have hated me since day one, but this? this is too extreme, just let me go, stop-“

“shut the fuck up. i don’t need you to lecture me, min. you think this is too extreme? i haven’t even hurt you too bad yet.”

“ _sectumsempra_.” seungri flatly snarled, and this time yoongi knew that when that phantom sword hit him, he would die, because he was tied up and couldn’t move a muscle, and was already bloody and hurt. it would hit something vital, and he would bleed out, just like seungri planned. his body would be discovered when the train was cleaned back in london. jimin would be utterly broken. jungkook would be sad, his young and innocent galaxy eyes shattered, world view altered. his mother might shed a tear. his father? uncaring, and so, so disappointed in him. his wand was unreachable. he closed his eyes, refusing to let his last sight be of someone that hated him so.

but just as he sucked in a breath in anticipation he heard another yell, one not of the gravelly disgusting voice of seungri, but a strong and clear, distinctly beautiful male voice yelling

“ ** _protego_**!”

he opened his eyes to see that beautiful white blue shield in front of him, and he knew his savior was standing directly behind him. “ah...kim seokjin..come to save the day, have you? funny, never thought i’d see a blood traitor standing up for someone he should despise.”

“lee seungri,” the voice says in acknowledgement before continuing, venom is his voice even if he wasn’t yelling, “i hope you realize your days at hogwarts will end with this. trying to kill someone? all because their choices and viewpoints differ from your own….your mind has gone down a dangerous path.”

“i shouldn’t expect a blood traitor to understand. min was supposed to consort with us other purebloods, you realize? he was supposed to be like us, his father groomed him to see the world in the right way but-“

“my father must’ve done a pretty shit job of grooming me then. no way in hell i’d ever want to associate with people like you. disgusting homophobic bastards with an odd vendetta against anyone you think isn’t of pure enough blood. you disgust me,” yoongi had received a confident adrenaline boost from the appearance of someone he knew was going to save him, and managed to spit out venom filled words. but god, everything hurt, and he was tired and weak. he just wanted it to be over.

“watch your fucking mouth, you ugly ass slut-“

“ _stupefy_.”

kim seokjin spat, and yoongi watched in weak satisfaction as seungri toppled over backwards.

immediately his savior dashed in front of him, crouching to his level. the first thought that struck yoongi was how beautiful kim seokjin was. he was very tall compared to yoongi, his facial proportions perfect, gleaming eyes, plump lips, full cheeks, strong jawline. and his voice? heavenly. gryffindor robes adorned him, swishing as he spoke. “god..i’m so happy i made it in time...holy fuck….i can’t carry you to the hospital wing when you’re like this...shit...mind if i do some triage right here? patch up what i can?” yoongi belatedly realized that seokjin had pink hair, the pretty locks hanging into his face slightly. not as light and vibrant as jimin’s past pink hair had been, but it was a pretty shade that suited seokjin in yoongi’s opinion. “yes please, y-you can patch me up…....thank you so much for saving my life…...i don’t know how to repay you, but i’ll figure something out when i’m not so…..out of it.”

“shh...don’t worry about all that, please darling...save your breath for now, i know you’re in lots of pain, please hang on for me. your friend...gray hair….park jimin, right? and a first year too, they were asking the teachers if you checked in. teachers said you hadn’t, and i was getting bad vibes just hearing about it...and i saw how worried they were getting…so i volunteered to come back here and look for you. so fucking happy i made it in time, but i’m sorry i couldn’t prevent your other wounds…” seokjin said as he worked, pausing in between some words to mutter quick spells to stick up small cuts. it was a rough job, just enough to patch yoongi up enough so he wouldn’t bleed out on the train. after a minute or two of work he finally reached the worst one, the one caused by sectumsempra on his left arm, and hissed in a breath. “the others look like diffindo...but this...i really hoped what i heard when i jumped in here wasn’t the spell i thought it was…”

“f-fuck….yeah….sectumsempra..used it when i...was running away….you stopped his second...a-attempt,” yoongi gasped out in pain as seokjin lifted up his left arm to inspect it. “shhh...shhh...it’s ok, you’re ok, give me a minute darling, i got this…” seokjin started muttering out the vulnera sanentur incantation that could counter sectumsempra wounds. he muttered it out thrice, as you were supposed to, and sighed in relief when the wound closed.

“you’ve lost a lot of blood, but your wounds are closed now luckily so you won’t lose much more. gonna use the fireplace in the station here to get you straight to the hospital wing, okay? some of the other wounds might reopen when i’m carrying you, i did a rather shit job, i’m sorry, i’m no healer...but please just hold on for me.” he lifted yoongi up bridal style, with a flick of his wand he caused a knocked out seungri to float in the air behind them, and he then gently carried yoongi off of the train. he grabbed a handful of floo powder sitting in a large pewter cauldron, throwing it into the fire quickly and watching as the flames turned green. he grabbed the floating seungri’s foot as he stepped into it, making sure they all travelled together. “hogwarts hospital wing,” he said clearly and with conviction, and yoongi breathed a sigh of relief as they appeared in the hospital wing, the smell of the school filling his nostrils. there was a slightly herbal scent in the hospital wing, but the old, warm, and cozy scent of the castle still lurked underneath.

the head nurse, a descendent of the famous madame pomfrey from harry potter’s era (she used the same last name, an obvious family pattern) jumped in surprise from where she was arranging glass jars of herbs in a cabinet, she rushed up to them, shrilly exclaiming, “oh goodness, what happened here?”

“this one,” seokjin said, harshly jerking his thumb back at the unconscious seungri’s floating form, “tried to kill him. he got cut pretty badly, i tried to fix it, but i’m not you. please get some dittany for his left arm, it’s a sectumsempra wound, don’t want it scarring. closed it up with vulnera sanentur, so you don’t need to do that step. rest of the wounds are diffindo wounds.” yoongi, in his dazed and exhausted state, woozy from all the blood loss, thought it was very attractive how seokjin seemed so in control and calm in the situation. the woman nervously muttered out “thank you deary. sit him on a free bed while i go fetch my things, i’ll get one of the other nurses to alert the headmaster of seungri’s actions.”

seokjin nodded in acknowledgement, sitting yoongi on a clean and soft bed. yoongi sighed in contentment as his head hit the pillow, limbs falling limp on the bed due to exhaustion. “you can fall asleep now. she’ll dress your wounds and do her magic, you can rest through it though.” yoongi hummed at this, one eye opening to fix on the pretty pink haired gryffindor that was sitting on the edge of his bed. he wanted to rest, but felt a pang of sadness at waking up and not seeing the other again. “seokjin….can you...visit?” he whispered out, eye fixing on the other’s reaction. seokjin’s face, which had been neutral, softened at that, a smile appearing on his face. “if you want me to, then sure. i could pop by tomorrow at dinner? make sure you aren’t lonely.” yoongi hummed again, mirroring seokjin’s smile. “mmm...sounds...nice.” the gryffindor chuckled softly, leaning forwards to card a hand through yoongi’s white hair. “get some rest now, your friends will probably come visit in the morning,”

“wait…..i never…...told you….. my name..” he said in barely a whisper, desperately trying to hang onto a thread of consciousness, but seokjin heard it all the same. “you’re practically famous, darling….of course i know you and your name.” he fondly smiled at yoongi, as the other was obviously drifting off and slightly delirious. “min...yoongi….is….my name...” he breathed out as seokjin leaned forwards, lips brushing softly against yoongi’s ear, “and i’m kim seokjin, pleased to make your acquaintance. you can just call me jin. sweet dreams... min yoongi.” yoongi fell asleep to the feeling of a hand in his hair, a small smile on his tired face.

kim seokjin.

jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read!
> 
> in this universe, seeing as this is set ages after all canon, harry potter has shared the entire account of his 7 year journey (from discovering he was a wizard->defeating voldemort) therefore people know about the sectumsempra bathroom incident. the spell is considered evil of course. 
> 
> research note-  
> diffindo, or the severing charm, is usually used to cut objects. in the deathly hallows part 1 film harry is depicted cutting open ice with the charm to reach the sword of gryffindor, and he also uses the while trying to initially destroy the slytherin locket horcrux. it was never shown being used on a person, but i assumed it could be by a cruel person. a charm that cuts could obviously cause injury. i might show unconventional spells being used in combat in this story, which makes sense! you could use pretty much anything in a fight if you think about it. i’ll insert links to every spell used in this chapter, which were quite a lot! 
> 
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Severing_Charm  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sectumsempra  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Vulnera_Sanentur  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Snake_Summons_Spell  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Snake-Vanishing_Spell  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Shield_Charm  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Disarming_Charm


	3. wingardium leviosa

yoongi awoke to a cacophony of voices echoing around him, sleepy eyes opening in confusion. the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his bed at home, or the leaky cauldron, or even the slytherin common room. he was in the hospital wing. 

“mister park, mister jeon, i’m sorry, but until he wakes and until he explicitly states he wants visitors i can’t let you through. it’s protocol.”

madame pomfrey’s voice filtered through the white curtain that surrounded his bed, and yoongi sat up with a loud groan, his whole body aching. 

the memories of the night before crashed through him like a wave.

seungri had tried to kill him.

_“sectumsempra.”_

the older slytherin had snarled it with finality, his cold eyes latched onto yoongi’s trapped form. yoongi’s red oak wand with dragon heartstring core, his one line of defense, out of reach. he had braced himself for the feeling of a phantom sword cutting off his hopes of a future.

_“protego!”_

kim seokjin. yoongi owed the handsome gryffindor his life, and he didn’t even begin to know how to repay him. dinner tonight was a start, that’s for certain.

kim seokjin may be considered a blood traitor by yoongi’s father, he may not be on the list of approved friends, but yoongi felt a change in himself from almost dying.

he didn’t care about his father anymore.

he cared only about his friends, and himself.

he was seventeen. the trace was gone from him. he could legally use magic, legally apparate, legally escape his father, and he knew he had to find a way to do just that.

he was an adult in the magical world, and he wanted to be kim seokjin’s friend, so he would do just that.

speaking of friends, he heard jimin and jungkook gasp in sync the moment he let out the groan, and despite madame pomfrey’s protests they rushed through the curtain and to yoongi’s side. “yoongi! oh my god. we almost lost you, if we had gone back with you this never would have happened, i’m so fucking sor-“ yoongi’s hands shot up to clutch jimin’s, and with fire in his eyes he interrupted the younger’s panicked rambling. “you have nothing to apologize for jiminie, you didn’t know seungri was waiting for me. please don’t feel guilty over something that isn’t your fault. i’m the idiot that left their wand in the cabin, after all.”

“yoongi...” yoongi’s head snapped over to jungkook. the younger’s eyes were glassy with tears, his black hair messed up, gryffindor robes wrinkled-

wait.

shit.

“kookie...oh no...come here,” jimin said softly, arms opened wide. jungkook practically dove into jimin’s embrace, head buried into the shorter’s neck as jimin carded his hands through the youngest’s hair. yoongi felt a wave of sorrow crash through him at the younger boy’s state, brain struggling to process the fact that he had missed his new friend’s sorting. 

fuck you, lee seungri.

“kookie, it’s ok, he’s ok, alright? breathe, we’re all safe,” jimin said, breaking the embrace to wipe the tears from jungkook’s cheeks. 

jimin wasn’t in a good state either, yoongi noted. the bags under his eyes, dark circles, and bitten bottom lip were loud enough indicators. his usually perfectly styled gray hair was messed up, no doubt from pushing his hands through it due to stress. 

yoongi spoke again, voice cracking because of all the regret washing through him, “kook, i’m so sorry i missed your sorting. i’m okay, see? i’m still here.” kookie turned to face him, eyes red, and he suddenly dove forwards, arms wrapping around yoongi with shocking gentleness. he noticed how the younger had avoided his bandaged left arm with precision. yoongi wrapped his arms around the younger before breaking the embrace, looking at jimin. “you two should pull up chairs. we should all...talk. about all of this.” his best friend nodded, disappearing out of the curtain. he looked at jungkook, ruffling the youngers hair before speaking with a soft smile. “gryffindor, huh? little lion, you better know i’m proud of you.”

“slytherin and gryffindor are eternal rivals basically. yoongi what if..i mean..jiminie is gonna be on the slytherin quidditch team. he shouldn’t be helping his enem-“

“nope. not going to let you finish that sentence. we became friends with you already. no takebacks. nothing is going to change that. house rivalry is ridiculous, i would never hate anyone over their house. besides the guy that saved me was a-“

madame pomfrey chose that moment to float away the curtain with a clear pronunciation of _“wingardium leviosa!”_ before handing yoongi a small glass full of a white liquid. “for any aches and pains you might have. you’re probably curious, mister min, so i just wanted to let you know that lee seungri was treated for a snake bite before being taken into custody. headmaster shihyuk spoke with your father, who is coming to visit you soon. after dinner tonight i’ll discharge you, just want to make sure you’re healed up nicely. you sure gave us all quite the scare, what a relief mister kim got there just in the nick of time and patched you up a bit, I just had to add dittany,” pomfrey says slowly, eyes surveying yoongi’s condition. yoongi had dittany tucked under his bandages on his arm wound, he noted. pomfrey had done an incredible job.

she didn't complain about jimin and jungkook having burst past her earlier. she could definitely see that jungkook was crying, had seen how jimin looked so exhausted and stressed. yoongi was grateful she was letting them stay. he needed his friends right now. the tiny dark pit in his stomach was growing in size at the mention of his father coming to see him. he downed the white liquid with a few gulps, his dry throat thanking him profusely. it tasted sweet, a smooth taste that slid easily down his throat. he couldn’t describe it, but it was some damn good medicine. pomfrey took the empty glass from him and ducked out of the curtain, jimin and jungkook already sitting in chairs right by his bedside. 

jimin offered one of his hands to yoongi, which he accepted gratefully. he noticed how jimin’s other hand was latched tight to one of jungkook’s, his small fingers rubbing soothingly into the youngest’s skin. yoongi offered his other hand to jungkook, who took it with the tiniest hint of a smile. they were such fools, this was all destined to blow up in their faces. three friends interlocking hands like a girl scout troop or something, but yoongi wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

“father is coming to see me soon. he can’t hurt me..we’re in hogwarts after all. pomfrey will be observing.” jimin nodded slowly, but his eyes flashed with the knowledge that yoongi was trying to convince himself of that fact. “no matter what he says to you ignore his shitty words and feelings. you are amazing. years living with him and you haven’t relented, haven’t let the darkness he tries to put in you consume you," jimin said fiercely.

“mhm.. i haven't known you for long, but i can tell you aren’t evil at all.”

“yoongi, that guy that saved you..do you know who he is? i want to thank him. he saved my best friend’s life after all.”

“kim seokjin is the one that saved me; he’s a gryffindor. he promised to come by tonight and eat dinner with me.” jimin paused for a few beats, eyes unfocused as he obviously was remembering everything he knew about seokjin’s particular line of kims. “our fathers and all their pureblood cronies, they consider seokjin’s line of kims blood traitors, right?”

“yeah, wonder how my father felt when he heard his son was saved by someone he despises. not that i care. i would quite like to be his friend, i owe him one as well.” 

jimin's widened almost comically and a smirk stretched across his face, “..you’re finally doing it.”

“doing what?” jungkook leaned his head onto jimin’s shoulder, big galaxy eyes looking at the older with confusion. jimin smiled a soft fond smile, ruffling the little gryffindor’s hair before answering, “he’s disobeying his father, fucking finally. he’s disobeying the list of pre-approved friends. first with you jungkook, a muggleborn, and now with a kim, what his father assumes to be a family of traitors.” yoongi gave a short nod of confirmation before explaining his reasons.

“kook, do you know what the trace is?” the younger’s shook his head no, and yoongi continued, “it’s basically something that tracks all underage wizards. casting spells outside of school when you’re under the age of seventeen is forbidden, could get you in real big trouble, especially if in front of muggles. when you turn seventeen it dissolves, so you can cast magic, apparate, and are considered an adult. you can move out into the big world and all.” jungkook slowly nodded in understanding, his eyes shining with the absorption of new information. “yoongi turned seventeen back at the end of last school year, on march 9th, so the trace is gone from him. if i’m correct…”

“yeah. summer after this school year i won’t be returning to the min manor.” 

“you know i can’t take you in, our fathers are too close. where are you gonna go? i support this a million percent of course, but i’m just worried.”

“i have all year to figure it out, don’t i? i’m smart, i’ll be ok, i’ll figure something out. don’t worry about it for now, okay jiminie?” jimin reluctantly nodded, but the look simmering in his eyes promised that this wasn’t the end of the discussion.

“yoongi...what happened in the train? jiminie told me you’re good at dueling,” jungkook asked, jimin’s eyes shone with happiness at the nickname before becoming sad at the mention of the train incident. but how crazy, jimin thought. they had only known this boy for a short while, yet the younger already felt so safe around them. a muggleborn gryffindor first year, hanging out with and befriending two older slytherin purebloods that most feared. jimin’s heart sang with the joy of acceptance. 

“usually when people surprise me like this it’s no big deal, but he mentioned how he wanted to kill me...my blood ran cold. i’ve never seen anyone look at me like that. nobody has ever tried to kill me before. i was scared, i’ll admit it. then he mentioned you kook. found out me and jiminie were befriending you somehow. assumed and managed to get right the fact that you’re muggleborn. he was so angry…thought i was a traitor for not wanting to be friends with the other people on my father’s list, seungri’s friend group. they’re all caught up in dark magic and dark shit i never want to be involved in. ever since the trace wore off i’m sure they’ve been having a blast practicing harmful spells.” 

jimin’s eyes darkened, “does his friend group also know about jungkookie, you think?” jungkook’s eyes widened, but he did not speak. “he shares everything with his friends. they were definitely with him when they saw us three getting off the train together, so yes, they know. i’m not going to dodge the subject, kook deserves the full truth about how these..people..operate and feel about him.” 

jungkook’s knee bounced up and down as he took it all in, and his teeth went to go nibble on his lip, but then jimin brought one hand down to stop the bounce of his knee, the other going to gently grip jungkook’s jaw, brown eyes glittering fiercely as they met the younger’s fearful ones. “don’t worry kookie, we won’t let them hurt you. i’ll hex them all the way to hell if need be. we can teach you how to fight back as well.”

“please just don’t get hurt because of me.”

“i can’t promise you that...but know that if we somehow get hurt that’s on us, not you. yoongi just had a bad day, but on good days me and him are unstoppable. we can fend off anyone, so if you’re in trouble please say something. i hate to make you feel paranoid, but you need to watch your back. if you’re in a corridor alone without one of us please stay alert. i’ll try and find a quiet place where i can teach you defensive and offensive spells, useful ones that are more advanced and practical than the basics you’re gonna learn at the moment in defense against the dark arts.” 

jungkook nodded, so grateful to park jimin for being so...kind. offering help with quidditch, now with self-defense. he felt valued, and that was new. his parents loved him but were distant. he had ‘friends’ he supposed back in muggle school, but they were the type that wouldn’t be missing him right now. he wasn’t their first choice of who they wanted to hangout with. he was a filler, a side character in their lives. but yoongi and jimin crashed in a day prior, making him feel valued.

his chest felt fuzzy everytime jimin used a pet name on him, or offered to protect or help him. 

he hoped this feeling never faded.

“thank you jimin, i already totally feel like you’re doing way too much for a little muggleborn like me. first offering me quidditch lessons, now self-defense...but i really appreciate it. thank you.”

“don’t you ever feel like you’re burdening me jungkook. you’re so sweet and bright, we’re going to be fabulous friends. i can feel it. on another note, yoongi ...did seungri say anything else to you? you still seem tense even after spilling everything.”

“can’t get anything past you….i’m not surprised. seungri scared me a lot with his murderous intent, and definitely with him mentioning you kook, but he freaked me out on another very personal note that he found out my sexuality...i’m pansexual,” yoongi’s dark eyes searched jungkook’s face for any signs of homophobia, but relaxed when he saw jungkook giving him a tiny smile. “don’t worry yoongi, i’m gay. no homophobia here.”

“thank fuck. i assumed you wouldn’t be a homophobe, you’re too kind,” jimin said. “jiminie...when i came out to you last year was anyone nearby?”

“i mean, we were in the back of the library. you were dead quiet. some little rat, maybe one of his friends, could’ve been lurking? not sure. i’m sorry i can’t be of more help, the details are fuzzy.” yoongi nodded, murmuring out “it’s okay jiminie, don’t stress over it. if word gets back to father about my sexuality it won’t matter. i’m not returning to him.” 

“you’ll still need to be careful...people still aren’t accepting these days. there’s still homophobes. you need to stay safe,” jimin said firmly, and jungkook nodded, his face serious.

pomfrey reentered the curtained area to give yoongi a steaming plate of breakfast and some coffee in a tall china glass, letting him know that a little birdie (definitely jimin) told her that he preferred iced americano. he sipped it gratefully, soft banter with his two friends filling the space as the serious topics of conversation faded to the back of their minds. 

“since classes don’t start until tomorrow i want to take jungkookie down to the quidditch pitch, teach him the basics and see how he is on a broom. i brought you a book so you wouldn’t get bored, hope you don’t mind us leaving you?”

“i’ll be fine! you two better get going while you’re still young, wouldn’t want you hanging around with me and my creaky old bones.”

“yoongi...you’re only three years older than me,” jungkook said flatly.

“my bones have shrunk in those three years more that i’ve been alive..it’s why i’m not taller than you. you should have seen me last year, i was a towering giant.”

“jungkookie, don’t listen to a word he says. he’s such a fucking liar.”

“as if you don’t charm the socks off everyone you meet, fake smiling and giving lying compliments to teachers so they like you and cut you some slack. we’re both slytherins through and through.”

“ **hiss hiss bitch** , guess we both totally suck.” jungkook laughed at the two, and the moment was engraved into yoongi’s head. him and jimin needed to protect that pure smile, bright eyes, happy laugh, even if it killed them.

when jimin and jungkook left after breakfast he longed for dinner.

longed to see the one that saved his life again.

the book that consumed the rest of the morning into the afternoon was one of the ones yoongi had bought at diagon alley, meaning jimin had obviously searched through his luggage. it was a book called ‘quidditch throughout the ages,” a quite famous nonfiction wizarding novel. jimin would definitely tease him for caring enough about the younger slytherin’s quidditch endeavors to buy a book to become better informed on the sport, but it was worth the minimal teasing to yoongi. he dove into it, seeing how the sport grew, the different teams, the history of the snitch, etc. of course he knew the basics, but the book had helped a lot. he didn’t really have any reason to care or attend games beforehand. his father could afford the best seats at the world cup, but yoongi would rather stay at home and away from the rowdy crowds.

he took a nap sometime in the late afternoon, and he woke up as the sun was fading beneath the horizon.

“ah, mister min. happy to see you’re awake! i was just about to wake you up myself. your father is on his way down from the headmaster’s office, he used the floo system with the fireplace up there. i’ll stay nearby while he...speaks to you.” pomfrey’s eyes shined knowingly, and yoongi gave the woman a weak but grateful smile. she wasn’t going to let him be hurt.

the doors opened loudly, his father walking into the room with a dark presence surrounding him. his face was hard and had a few anger lines, black hair slicked back, black eyes glittering with malice. he wore black adult robes with dark green accents, and his clothes went without a single wrinkle or fuzz.

“boy.” he said, voice cold, eyes disapproving.

“hello father.”

“headmaster bang told me what happened, but i assume you know that already, hm? i’m pressing charges against seungri, and the school has expelled him.”

“yes…”

**_“yes sir.”_ **

yoongi snorts, eyes darkening at his father’s correction. “what do you want to say to me father?” his father stalks closer, but eyes madame pomfrey out of the corner of his eyes. the woman’s presence is restraining him, thank god. “i’m fucking furious, to put it simply. making an enemy of seungri...a boy who should’ve damn well been your friend. i don’t know why he hates you, probably because you’re stubborn and refuse to stay on the path that i’ve carefully laid out for you. and getting help from a kim? those fucking blood traitors disgust me, and you shouldn’t associate with any of them under any circumstances. this is your one and only warning boy. befriend kim seokjin and you’ll regret it. i won’t hesitate to disown you.” 

yoongi smirked, eyes twinkling and their color so dark they were pretty much black. the slytherin bit back a retort, reminding himself that he wasn’t going to inform his father that he was planning on not coming home at the end of the year. he had to survive many months, he couldn’t drop that bomb now. yoongi might’ve been seventeen, a fourth year, a pureblood slytherin, but he didn’t really feel like having people whisper about him getting disowned for the entire year. next year he would be ready for that, but not now. 

“don’t smirk at me, you disgusting disrespectful _child._ i don’t even know why i bother trying to set you on a good path when you’re such a _fuck up._ a _mistake_ , to put it honestly.” his father seethed, eyes glittering with cruelty, a unnerving and sinister grin on his face. he looked **unhinged**. the smirk dropped from yoongi’s face.

the black pit in his stomach rose to the surface, and the voices of self doubt started whispering terrible things. he felt sick and anxious.

**_‘he’s right you know.’_ **

**_‘disrespectful~’_ **

**_‘you’re such a fuck up yoongi.’_ **

and lo and behold, seokjin chose that moment to enter when his father was...saying all of that. yoongi watched as the other opened the door and peered quietly, like a mouse, into the hospital wing. his eyes wide and..sad? as he listened. yoongi’s pulse raced in terror. he didn’t want seokjin hearing this or getting caught.

“you don’t even have a retort, hm? the trace may be gone from you _yoongi_ , i might not be able to control you as much as i would like...but if i decide to disown you your life will become hell. you’ll regret making an enemy of my bloodline. because my bloodline is tied to the many other purebloods. and making an enemy of those who hold the most status is...a _deadly_ mistake in these times.” the way his father spoke sent a chill down his spine and his eyes widened. deadly mistake?

his own father had just threatened him with _-death-_

“mister min...it is dinner time. i don’t take kindly to you threatening a patient, and also...visitation hours are **_over_ **.”

‘visitation hours are over...for you’ was obviously implied, but pomfrey was too polite to add it. her eyes flickered like flames, smile fake and angry. “hmph. right on time, i was just about to leave anyways. don’t think you have any rights bossing me around either, _woman_.” his father turned, but luckily seokjin had vanished, the door closed. yoongi had stopped watching the other when his father was spitting out his last statement. was he waiting in the hall to come in? he didn’t want his father confronting the gryffindor, fuck. 

the door opened and his father practically marched out of the room, black robes billowing behind him as he stormed off. pomfrey was glaring at his back, muttering some...choice words under her breath.

the hateful words directed at himself were growing in number in his head, **_he was such a fuck up a mistake disrespectful this is why nobody at school likes him his father wants him dead holy shit he almost died he was-_ **

a loud sigh of relief came from a corner near to the door, and yoongi’s eyes darted to one of the medicine cabinets where pomfrey kept her healing potions. 

“jin? what the fuc- you were hiding there? seriously? he could’ve caught you so easily oh my word-“ he said in disbelief, pomfrey turned her head and let out a good natured laugh, the tense mood broken. the dark thoughts simmered for a few seconds before disappearing back into deep inside of himself once more.

the other goofily grinned, laughing out a loud and happy sound. like wind-shield wipers on muggle cars. it made yoongi smile. seokjin was squeezed in the narrow gap between the side of the cabinet and the wall, shoulders barely fitting. god...his shoulders were _so_ wide...back to the present yoongi! snap out of it.. geez..

“yeah true, i could’ve been caught..but i wasn’t! lucky me, right darling~?” seokjin said in a flirty manner, winking and ‘shooting’ yoongi with a finger gun. the same age slytherin’s face turned beet red. leave it to his fellow flirty fourth year to fluster him.

seokjin approached and sat in a chair by yoongi’s bed, and pomfrey left the room and entered a small office.

she had a knowing smile on her face.

huh.

“i...i heard what he said and um, i’m sorry. you shouldn’t have a parent that speaks to you like that...much less threaten you.” his voice was sincere, eyes earnest. “does...does he speak like that to you often yoongi? give you death threats?”

“you um, you know you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to. i’m used to it.” that’s right yoongi. change the subject.

“ **_used_ ** to it?” seokjin came unbelievably close to his face, eyes darkening and voice deep. it made a shiver run down yoongi’s spine.

fuck.

“i mean, oh fuck, i mean i’m not used to death threats of course, but he’s just not the nicest to me? i guess? um...and he wants to control my life? in ways that i’ve always tried to resist. he’s homophobic and wants to make me do bad things, which is why everyone hates me. they think i'm like him...which i'm not.” he managed to keep eye contact somehow with the other. “you...you don’t deserve this. god. been in school with you for years, this is our fourth year together and shit. i never even thought to look into you. i never went along with all of the ‘fear min yoongi! he’s a monster’ stuff...but i never thought to question how you were treated by people. i wish i could’ve gotten to you sooner.”

“i...this isn’t your fault. not by a long shot. the universe just gave me a bad deck of cards. and besides, the trace is gone from me you know. i’m seventeen. i can legally move out. by wizarding world laws i’m an adult. i won’t be returning home at the end of the year. i’m gonna escape him for good, hopefully.”

seokjin leaned back, propping his head up on his fist and cocking his head to the side. “what are you going to do? have a plan of somewhere to go? don’t think i didn’t hear him threaten you.”

“mm...no plan yet. i’ll figure it out. i have all year, you know. h-he can’t hurt me, it’s illegal, i mean, yeah-”

“shh, i’m sorry. shouldn't have brought that up. i won’t let him get to you.”

“you...but you’ve already done enough? you saved my life once...aren't you just gonna dip out of my life? i think that would be smart. i’ve caused you enough trouble. you seem hilarious and kind, reckless and eager to help just like your house traits. pleasant to be around, but you really don't have to befriend me if you don't want to. i'll cause you trouble. i attract it."

seokjin inspected his nails for an uncomfortably long silence, a single eyebrow raised.

"yoongi...why do bees have sticky hair?"

"what the fuck type of questi-"

"because they use honey combs." seokjin deadpanned, eyes raising to meet yoongi's.

yoongi stared at the gryffindor dumbfounded.

seokjin burst into laughter.

"you should've- pfft! bahahaha! you should've seen your face yoongi! you look like you got hit with a confundus charm..oh boy...it seems like it might take a long while to get you with one of my jokes."

"that was the lamest thing i've ever heard in my life. and i have to listen to jimin getting all dreamy over his crush."

"my humor is part of my charm~ and it was also my answer to your question. i'm not leaving you alone min yoongi. from this day forward you and me are friends. if we have to kick some crotches and cause some chaos to keep ourselves from getting hexed that's fine with me." yoongi blinked rapidly for a few seconds before a gummy smile crossed his face. "stupid ass heart of gold gryffindor...i'm gonna regret this, aren't i?" 

"mm, i doubt it~"

“well...if you need any help nearing the end of the year with finding a place to stay let me know. i…” he leaned closer, eyes twinkling merrily. his voice sounded like a kid sharing a secret, and it made yoongi smile. “...can be remarkably persuasive to people. meaning… my own parents. i mean just take a look at me darling, i could kill a basilisk with my face!” 

“i got saved by a hilarious narcissist, who would’ve fucking thought. i’ll think on your offer.”

“of course you will~ and hey! it’s not narcissism dear yoongi, it’s called healthy self love. i may have a bit too much of it though. hmm. maybe you’re right.” 

pomfrey exited her office with two steaming plates of food, and jin’s face froze for a second. “it seems like i forgot to get us dinner.” yoongi wondered for a moment how the food got into her office, but he wrote it off as perhaps someone stepped through he private floo to deliver it. typical hogwarts, always full of mystery.

the nurse witch laughed, saying with a smile, “it seems you did forget, mister kim. make sure mister min eats all of his food, he needs to regain his strength. i appreciate what you’ve done for him. without you we’d have a dead student on our hands.”

seokjin nodded, face serious. 

“i rushed in without really thinking, i’m happy my reflexes were fast enough. it was no problem at all.”

yoongi quietly grabbed his plate, and pomfrey’s eyes softened at the sight of him. “you went though quite a scary experience. if you ever want to come to me for a calming brew and a chat on any hogsmede weekend you’re welcome to it. when you two finish your food please sit it on the table by your bed. the house elves will be around in a few hours. you two are free to leave when you’re done.” he nodded, offering the woman a small smile before he took a bite of some steaming shepherd's pie. 

sure, he was sometimes **consumed** by that dark pit in his stomach, his dark thoughts racing in the forefront of his mind. but he didn’t want anyone to pry into that pandora’s box. it was nice of pomfrey to offer to let him talk to her, but he didn’t want to consume her time and worry her too much.

the woman entered her office and seokjin’s eyes slid back to yoongi. 

a tiny shiver raced up his spine.

“kind of bummed i missed the sorting. always nice to see headmaster shihyuk’s speeches.”

that’s right yoongi, change the subject! fuck yeah, totally smooth. no gay panic in sight, no sir.

“he did his little funny dance and told the first years not to get themselves killed in stupid ways of course.” yoongi and seokjin both smirked at that. watching the first years eyes widen at the sound of the words forbidden forest was always hilarious.

“sounds like him alright. speaking of first years...i hate to ask you another favor. but i think it’s...necessary? for me to ask you at least. you can decline, it’ll be a burden.” seokjin sighed, swallowing a giant bite of shepherd’s pie before laying a hand on the slytherin’s knee. “we’re friends now yoongi, and i don’t mind helping people i find pleasant.” 

“well...there’s this first year.”

“the one on the train with you and jimin?”

“mhm! his name is jeon jungkook. he’s muggleborn. seungri may be expelled and going off to trial, but his buddies sure as fuck aren’t. me and jimin will be fine, we can handle a duel. but jungkook…”

“you’re scared they’ll hurt him because of his association with you. and i’m guessing he’s sorted into gryffindor, so you want me to keep an eye on him whenever he’s close by since you and jimin can’t.”

“yes. you don’t need to sneak around or anything goofy as shit like that. approach him. please make sure they don’t hurt him...they’re crazy like seungri no doubt.”

seokjin nodded, his sharp jawline alluring in the soft oil lamp light. his expression seemed extremely determined. 

“don’t worry for a second yoongi. i’ll protect jungkook when you aren’t around to. and i’ll also watch your back from afar.”

“that’s too fucking much, you can’t just become my bodyguard too-“ the same age gryffindor leaned forwards, holding yoongi’s chin gently. “have you met me darling? i’m the extremely popular and talented kim seokjin, wizard extraordinaire...and i’m wonderful at multitasking.” yoongi’s face flushed scarlet and he blinked a few times before seokjin gently released him. “warn a guy, will you?” he grumbled low under his breath, and seokjin let out an airy laugh. 

yoongi stood, collecting his wand and walking with seokjin to the dungeons. a few stragglers were still leaving dinner, so the hallways weren’t completely empty. a few slytherins eyed yoongi and seokjin with raised eyebrows, but yoongi just smiled and flipped the finger at them. seokjin wolf whistled at that, saying “my feisty little snake~!” his eyes were half moons, smile small and happy and god yoongi really was thinking that a fucking gryffindor was cute. a trigger- no.. a wand-happy, pure of heart dumb of ass, impulsive, brave, slightly narcissistic, joking _lunatic_. 

who would’ve thought. 

“don’t call me your little snake seokjin, or i’ll bat-bogey hex you,” he practically snarled, but there was no real venom behind it. “oh my. noted. i guess i’ll leave you here? i don’t wanna spoil the great mystery of your common room,” seokjin’s voice was extremely sarcastic, and he was currently in a staring match with a male slytherin prefect. said prefect was leaning near to where the common room entrance was on the wall, pointedly looking at yoongi every few seconds as if to say ‘what the hell are you doing? make him leave!’ before glancing back at seokjin. “oh. then i’ll see you…?” 

“i’ll find you at breakfast so we can compare timetables?” yoongi startled at seokjin’s words. he had totally forgotten of the prospect of sharing a class with the fellow fourth year.

maybe getting jumped and almost murdered on the train makes you a little bit scatterbrained.

“sounds good with me. just don’t get jumped on your way back, dumbass.”

“please darling. i’m kim seokjin. nobody wants to ruin my handsome face. even if they did i’d feel them coming from a mile away.” with a pat on the head kim seokjin was gone, red and black robes slipping away from sight.

sleep didn’t come too easily for yoongi, who drew the curtains around his four poster bed, muttering protection charms as silently as possible. call him paranoid, but he didn’t want to get killed in his sleep by any of seungri’s psycho friends. jimin had already been passed out on the bed next to him when he came in the dorm, and he hadn’t wanted to wake him. his best friend needed sleep.

fitful dreams met yoongi when he finally passed out, some fully blending into nightmares. images flashing of a heavily bleeding jimin, a pale and cold… seemingly dead jungkook, and seokjin holding a wand to yoongi’s throat, kind and mischief filled eyes now cold and without feeling, a light blue color having taken over the dark brown. he could hear the laughs of seungri’s many friends. the voice of his father, but he couldn’t make out the words. seokjin’s lips moved, a flash of light, and 

he woke up breathing like a marathon runner, covered in sweat and eyes slightly unfocused. 

just a nightmare, _that’s all._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey alexa, play daddy issues by the neighborhood on youtube music in honor of this au’s yoongi!
> 
> only spell used in this chapter was the levitation charm, iconic due to the 1st movie/hermione! you probably don’t need to do any reading on it, but just in case you wanted more info here you go!  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Levitation_Charm

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️PLEASE READ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> the leaky cauldron menu items are actually canon! i looked up a picture of the menu sign from the movie set, and it was pretty wild. all of the lunch soup names are some combo of the words house, leaky, and soup. (ex. soup, house, soup. or leaky, leaky, soup.) here’s a link to the sign https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Soup,_Soup_Soup
> 
> tongue tying lemon squash is a canon drink that makes you obviously stumble all over your words after drinking it! you can actually try it in real life if you visit universal studios theme park’s harry potter area. https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Tongue_Tying_Lemon_Squash
> 
> colloshoo is the canon incantation for the stickfast hex. jimin is underaged, being a 15 year old second year, but he was undetected by the trace since so much magical energy is concentrated at the diagon alley/leaky cauldron area, remember that in canon 1st years use magic when trying out wands at ollivanders, so i can only assume the trace doesn’t affect diagon alley and the leaky cauldron.  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Stickfast_Hex


End file.
